Not Meant to be Sent
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: "Santana!" Quinn screeched "If you send that to him I swear I will kill you…eventually." The mouse hovered over the send button.  "I'm kidding," Santana said. I screamed. Santana was so shocked she jumped and hit send.
1. Sleepover

_**This takes place after 3x01 (The Purple Piano Project) except: Quinn never became a Skank and Finn and Rachel never got back together (this is the Puckleberry story requested by EmmieAnne234). Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this. The e-mail is in italics. I don't own Glee.**_

Brittany POV

"Brittany, I love you!" Artie said.

"Artie I..." I heard screaming and woke up. It was just a dream. Does that mean I love Artie? Because I thought I love Santana. I looked over and saw that Quinn was the one screaming. Santana got up and turned the lights on.

"I needs my beauty sleep. Why the hell are you screaming?"

"I had a nightmare. The best nightmare…ever," she replied.

"I know I'm not, like, super smart but isn't having a nightmare supposed to be a bad thing?" I asked, super confused.

"I dreamt that Sam and I were…yeah." She shot a look at Santana. "He told me he loved me and he'd never leave me," she explained her. Some 'nightmare'.

"You told us you loved him when school started, so why is it a nightmare if he told us he loved you?" Santana asked.

"Because I'm never gonna see him again."

"He could come over for winter break," Santana said. She got up and grabbed her laptop. She started typing and laughing like a psycho. It was scaring me.

"Why is your email password samevans?" Santana asked Quinn. Quinn and I looked over Santana's shoulder to see what she typed.

_To: avatarlvr11_

_Subject: heeeeeyyyyyyyy_

_heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy sammy :) i rllllllllllllllllly miss u and i rlllllllllllllly wanna kiss u :P actually i wanna do more than kiss u ;) i luuuuuuuuuuuuv u_

_Quinn_

"Santana!" Quinn screeched "If you send that to him I swear I will kill you…eventually." The mouse hovered over the send button.

"I'm kidding," Santana said. I screamed. Santana was so shocked she jumped and hit send. Quinn screamed.

"I'm dead. He's gonna think I'm a creepy stalker. Why'd you scream Brittany?"

"I thought I saw a spider. But it was only the light."

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews**_


	2. Emails

_**Reviews: Written-in-hearts, RJRRAA, purses-and-tennis-raquets, Mandy Hale, quam314159, quam fabrevens**_

_**Story alert: Written-in-hearts, purses-and-tennis-raquets, Mandy Hale, gleekwithbieberfever, Missliz82, andsoitis2, RJRRAA**_

_**Favorite story: RJRRAA, purses-and-tennis-raquets, TitchyTitch13, jenniferthestoryteller**_

_**Favorite author: purses-and-tennis-raquets**_

_**Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this.**_

_**The emails are in italics and the flashback is in bold. **_

_**I don't own Glee.**_

Sam POV

I got up and checked my email.

_From: puckzilla1500_

_Subject: lauren_

_lauren dumped me cuz i was bringing down her rep. uve been dumped b4 how do u deal w/it?_

I sent him a reply email.

_To: puckzilla1500_

_Subject: Re: lauren_

_fight 4 her. if tht doesnt work then try 2 make her jealous_

**"I'm not your boyfriend."**

**"Wait! Why?"**

**"Because you can't look me in the eye right now and tell me you didn't make out with Finn."**

**"I wanna be with you Sam."**

**"I get it okay. No harm no foul. Oel ngati kameie. Crap Santana told me to stop speaking Na'vi."**

**"Since when is Santana telling you what to do?"**

**"Since we started going out."**

I felt myself start to tear up. I sang Justin Bieber to fight for her and I went out with Santana to make her jealous but instead of making her jealous I drove her straight into the arms of Finn freaking Hudson. I still love her. But I thought I loved Mercedes. Why the hell is this so confusing? I got out of my computer chair and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Stacy walked into the kitchen sulking.

"Sammy I wanna go home."

"This is our home now."

"I miss Quinn coming over to baby sit us."

"I miss her too," I admitted. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"Do you love her?" I nearly choked on my juice.

"I don't know."

"You either love her or you don't. I think you and Quinn should be together instead of you and Mercedes."

"You really think I should be with Quinn?" She nodded. You know you're desperate when you take advice from a six year old. I got up and went back to my room to check my email. I logged on and saw that Quinn emailed me.

_From: quinnteddybear_

_Subject: heeeeeyyyyyyyy_

_heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy sammy :) i rllllllllllllllllly miss u and i rlllllllllllllly wanna kiss u :P actually i wanna do more than kiss u ;) i luuuuuuuuuuuuv u_

_Quinn_

That was totally Santana and Brittany playing a prank on me. I decided to ask Brittany if they did because she's more naive and more likely to tell the truth.

_To: lordtubbington4eva_

_Subject: quinn_

_did u and santana send me a message from quinns email last nite?_

I got a response back.

_From: lordtubbington4eva_

_Subject: Re: quinn_

_no it was all her. plz come back 2 lima we all miss u. y did u hve move 2 tennisee? and y is there a state in hnr of tennis? btw quinn goes 2 sleep w/a pretty ring on but she wont tell us where she got it. do u no where cuz i want 1?_

She goes to sleep with my ring on? Maybe she does still love me.

Brittany POV

"I feel bad lying to him," I said to Santana.

"Don't. This is for her own good."

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews. In the next chapter I'm gonna skip to Christmas (when Sam comes back).**_


	3. Mistletoe

_**Reviews: RJRRAA, Written-in-hearts, Finntastic17, gleeked, IShipPuckelBerry, Mandy Hale, Tiny 1.0, sweetmelodies52, quam314159, quam fabrevens, LoveAlwaysKaity, LiveLaughLove2014**_

_**Favorite story: LoveAlwaysKaity, quam fabrevens, Finntastic17**_

_**Story alert: quam fabrevens, sweetmelodies52, Tiny 1.0, LuvDaMusic, IShipPuckelBerry, gleeked**_

_**Thanks to ImaginetheWorlWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this.**_

_**I don't own Glee.**_

Quinn POV

I loved Christmas. Last Christmas, everything was good between me and Sam. I looked at the little white box on my dresser and put his ring on. Then I got ready and went to school. I walked in and saw (literally) everyone cuddling and kissing. This is gonna be a long day, I thought. I walked into the choir room, making sure it was empty and put my head in my knees and cried.

"Quinn?" Brittany said, walking into the room. She saw me crying and approached with a box of tissues. I took it one out of her hand and wiped my eyes, probably smudging my mascara. "Don't cry. It's just a guy."

"I know I shouldn't cry, but last Christmas our relationship was perfect. And now we don't even have one."

"Just don't think about it," Brittany said, seriously. "Why won't you tell me where you got that?" She gestured toward my ring finger.

"Because I don't know where he got it from."

"Sam bought you that ring?" I nodded and she hugged me tightly. "Just…don't think about it."

Sam POV

I walked into school. Well, technically it was my new school, but it was like I had never left. I hoped they wouldn't be mad at me for leaving and not saying goodbye. It wasn't like had had a choice in the matter. I turned right and walked into the choir room I knew so well.

"I'm back," I announced.

"For goodsies?" Brittany asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. For goodsies. My dad got his old job back," I assured her, smiling. She nearly tackled me.

"You make everyone so much happier." Her eyes flicked to Quinn when she thought I wasn't looking. Everyone crowded around and hugged me. I missed that.

"Normally I wouldn't be mushy but Rachel says if I don't be then we can't make out," Puck said.

"Rachel?" I asked confused.

"When fighting for Lauren didn't work, I decided to make her jealous. Rachel wanted to make Finn jealous so we pretended to go out. After a while we started liking each other and really started going out."

"I'm happy for you, man," I told him. I looked at Quinn sitting back down after the group hug. At least someone is happy. I pulled Mercedes to the side.

"Sam, if this is about getting back together, I have a boyfriend," she said. Well, of course she did. She wasn't the type to just settle.

"Really? That's great. I'm glad you've moved on when, clearly, I can't." I looked at Quinn.

"She loves you, you know. Doubt she ever stopped."

"Really?"

"It's kinda obvious. After you left, she destroyed her hair. Dyed it pink and dressed like she was in one of those bad influence commercials…with her being the influence. Even joined the Skanks for awhile. She only went back to normal because she wants full custody of Beth. She told me she wanted full custody because it could take her mind off you."

"Do you think she'll take me back?"

"You kiddin' me?"

A second later I asked, "Mr. Schu, can I sing something?"

"Of course," Mr. Schu answered. It was like he would say no. I picked up a guitar and started singing.

"_It__'__s__the__most__beautiful__time__of__the__year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Everyone's gathering around the fire_

_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July_

_I should be chillin' with my folks, I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,_

_Reindeer's flying in the sky so high_

_I should be making a list I know_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_Eh, love, the wise men followed the star_

_The way I follow my heart_

_And it led me to a miracle_

_Eh love, don't you buy me nothing_

_I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips_

_That's a very, merry Christmas_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't want to miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you_

_With you, shawty with you_

_Shawty with you, under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,_

_Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh_

_Oh,__oh,__ohhh_"

After I was finished, I sat down next to Quinn as Mr. Schu started to talk about this week's assignment.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Mercedes?" she asked. "The song was for her wasn't it? She has a boyfriend, you know."

"I know. That song wasn't for her."

"Then wh – "

"It was for you."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I nodded. I don't think I was really mad at her, just upset. The bell rang. Quinn grabbed my hand and led me to Puck's locker. She opened it, grabbed something, closed the locker, and pulled me into the nearest janitor's closet.

Brittany POV

"Pick now, Britt," Santana said.

"I told you already, I love you both."

"Well choose who you love more now or I'm leaving. I can't deal with this crap anymore," Santana said.

"I told you I don't know. This is really hard, San."

"Well, I'm done waiting for an answer. I'm sorry Britt, but you lost your chance. I deserve to be happy." She turned on her heels and stalked away.

"Brittany, you don't have to be with me if you don't want to," Artie said. "I don't wanna be with you if I'm your second choice."

"No, Artie. You stood by me when Santana didn't. It shows that you truly care about me and you really love me. I love you Artie."

I looked behind him and saw Sam and Quinn come out of the janitor's closet with messy hair and crumpled clothes.

"So I see you picked Artie," Quinn said smiling.

"You know you really shouldn't get dirty in a dirty place like that. It's really disgusting."

"We were not!" Quinn protested.

"Really? Because Sam's fly is down and your skirt is on backwards." Quinn starred at me in shock. "Busted."

_**The end! The song is Mistletoe by Justin Bieber.**_


End file.
